my dirty little secret
by starrynightstarryeyes
Summary: this is a story of a girl who tried to keep her dirtiest secret under the rug, in fear of her social status and friends disappearing on her.


The room was hot and sweaty, and so were all of the bodies constantly pressing against Massie Block as she attempted to make her way to the exit. Her Pistola cropped boyfriend denim jacket was currently tied round her hips, and her black scalloped sheath mini dress was all she had underneath. It was a house party on a friday night in Westchester, she was so nawt going to pull out her Prada just for a keg standing freshman to throw up on them. Her black Stuart Weitzman marabella suede espadrilles were already enough of a risk, personally.

Tonight was a big night for everyone at the party. It was the last day of Westchester Prep, and the beginning of Westchester/Larchmont's new beginning. Their brother school, Larchmont High, was burned down last week by still unnamed and uncaught suspects. The beautiful white building with all its greek-like pillars and statues in the quad were all burnt to the ground, torched and rumor has it the culprit did it out of spite because his new TA refused to sleep with him. Oh, the rumor mill in Westchester County ran rampant.

So, Dune Baxter decided he was going to host a 'going away' party for Westchester Prep students, and any Larchmont High students with enough balls were allowed to show up and mingle if they dared. Alicia and Kristen were currently playing drunk twister in the backyard with Landon Crane and Dempsey Soloman. Dylan had left the party an hour ago, claiming she had a case of bad sushi but Massie knew she just got her period and didn't want to socialize. Claire didn't come out tonight, saying she had too much AP Euro homework and not enough time in the weekend. So, Massie was currently on her own.

Tightening the grip she had on her champagne colored iPhone X, Massie waived to a few underclassman girls who were gossiping in the corner of Dune Baxter's living room before turning into the entryway and immediately gasping as she rammed right into a tall and strong figure, her grey goose and raspberry seltzer soaking the boy's shoes. Blinking up at the figure, she soon realized it was more of a man and less of a boy.

"_Eh my god, I am so sorry."_

"_No worries, it's fine. I actually was thinking my shoes needed a little stickiness to them."_

"_I mean, you should kind of be honored considering it's at least grey goose."_

"_You know, you're totally right. Thank the heavens it isn't titos," _the male winked at Massie before taking a sip from his heineken bottle. He looked her up and down, licked his lips then spoke again.

"_I'm Derrick, but everyone calls me Harrington."_

"_I'm Massie, but you can call me single." _Where the fuck did that come from Massie?

"_So then, single Massie, what's a pretty girl like you doing in such a grimmy house party?"_

"_This grimmy house party is being thrown by one of my closest friends, so I kind of have to be here."_

"_I think I beat one of your closest friends' asses, so my apologies for that."_

"_You beat up Dune?!"_

"_He had it coming," _Derrick said nonchalantly with a shrug. _"Anyways, back to you. What are you looking for here tonight?"_

"_I think I just found it."_ Maybe it was all the alcohol she had drank prior, Landon is known for his crazy jungle juice after all, but Massie Elizabeth Block is **never** this forward.

Derrick gave her a charming, old school style grin. "_Guess you're coming with me after all, huh?"_

Massie didn't say another word. She knew she didn't need to. He didn't have to know who she was, or hear of her to tell that Massie is the ultimate female in charge at Westchester Preparatory and he knew just what he was getting himself involved in with every gaze into those flaming amber eyes. She just smirked at him, taking hold of the collar of his shirt and dragging him behind her towards the stairway that led to Dune's bedroom upstairs. She'd apologize later to Dune, she supposed.

**BREAKBREAK**

"_Oh my god."_

"_What?"_

"_I knew this going to be D-day, but never this bad!"_

"_What are you talking about, Leesh?"_

"_Them! Him! They're in our school, this is our turf and now he's going to just come right in and make it his own!"_

"_Are you stroking right now?"_

"_No!" Alicia's cheeks and neck turned red with frustration. "See the boy to the right? That's Josh, that's the assho-"_

"_No, stop it. Is that really him?"_

"_Yeah! My life is fucking ruined now!"_

Massie, Alicia, Claire, Kristen and Dylan were examining the chaos ensuing in front of them. Larchmont High's entire student body was currently trying to make their way through the throngs of Westchester Preparatory current students, who were less than thrilled about this whole ordeal.

"**Goooood morning, Westchester Preparatory. We hope you've come back from your weekend feeling rested and ready to learn, and also ready to show your new fellow students around campus. We have maps supplied during homeroom for the floorplan of the building, but always feel free to stop any of our current WP students to ask for help! As such, for the next two weeks, uniforms are going to be on pause until we can guarantee every new student has one. So, stick to the dress code for dress down days. Speaking of, since we're now a blended community, the Office of Student Administration will be conducting a survey during free periods to poll the students and see what our new mascot will be to represent this new coming together of schools! Have a nice, polite day."**

The girls all rolled their eyes, but it was clear all of them were nervous in their own ways. Kristen kept touching her side braid, tucking pieces and untucking. Dylan was picking at her gel manicure. Alicia and Claire both squeezed the initial charms on their Pretty Committee gold bracelets, the bracelets that consisted of the five girls initials encrusted with diamonds. Massie's face was unreadable, but the way she was chewing off her latest Glossip Girl Mint Candy Rush gave her discomfort away.

"_Thank god we didn't skip outfit checks today, Mass!" _Claire breathed, hoping to break the eerie silence the girl were sharing as the five boys across the hall were moving closer and closer.

"_What do we do?" _It looked as if Alicia's eyes were going to well up with tears or rage any moment.

"_Uhm, we remind them this is our school, nawt theirs."_

Massie Block tightened her tie-front striped black and white shirt dress, standing tall on the heels of her black alexander wang peep toe booties before proceeding forward and forcing the girls to stop and meet the male group in the middle of the hallway. Her girls beside her, Massie was ready for any encounter...until she looked straight up and saw the male's eyes staring back at her. _Fuck_. They could _not_ know anything about what happened friday night, the pretty committee would never allow Massie to date a boy from Larchmont High.

Before Massie even had the chance to speak, Alicia stepped up.

"_What are you doing here, Hotz? Come to cheat on another young and beautiful girl you've currently got under your grasp?"_

"_Nah, not today, kind of trying to get to the locker room actually before soccer tryouts start."_

"_Ha! Like they'd ever allow you to come soil our men's soccer team with your terrible attitude."_

"_I don't remember you saying I had a terrible attitude the last time I soiled something of yours."_

"_Ew, Joshua, have some manners. You're the scum of the earth, so don't even think about getting comfortable around here."_

"_Oh, I don't have to. The welcoming committee is doing a pretty good job of that," _the tanned and toned brunette pointed to the side where Strawberry and Kor were holding big baskets full of sweets and homemade posters.

"_Ew, pass."_ Alicia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"_Good thing they aren't for you, then."_

Alicia had no response to that, and Massie was nawt going to let her embarrass her in front of Derrick, the guy she oh-so-casually hooked up with in Dune's bedroom friday night, then in Derrick's Audi saturday night, then in Massie's bedroom when her parents were gone all of sunday night. She knew she needed to act quickly before Derrick blew her cover, too.

"_Uhm, do I look like a court jester?" _Massie asked, tilting her head to the side and firming her gaze at Derrick. He nodded slightly before responding, showing her that he knew what she was doing.

"_No?"_

"_Then why do you think I'm here to entertain you? Move aside, and scurry onto your little football tryouts, or whatever it is you barbarians do for fun."_

"_Ouch," _Alicia snarled before pushing past Josh as Derrick stepped aside for Massie to pass him. The other girls followed suit, Claire blushing the entire time while Kristen smirked and Dylan tossed her curly red hair over her left shoulder. _  
_

**BREAKBREAK**

Panting, the two broke away for a second to catch their breath as the shelving pressed deep into his back and shoulders. _"Care to explain that little stunt this morning?" _Derrick asked softly, purring into Massie's ear before nipping at the top and making Massie shoot her head into his neck further.

"_No one can know about this," _she started as she ran her manicured fingers along his arms, tracing his muscles with her fingernail. "_No one. Everyone sees you all as the enemy coming in, I'll lose my spot if anyone finds out I'm literally sleeping with the enemy Derrick."_

"_I know that. I guess I just don't understand why you're so afraid," _he murmured before hiking her legs back up his hips, leaning against the wall this time for support and giving her his puppy dog look before licking his lips. "_You want us to stay a secret forever?"_

"_Not forever, but you saw the scene Alicia made this morning. I can't afford to have them all fly off their handles right now." _Massie whispered, blinking up at him and pouting her lips slightly hoping he wouldn't argue with her about this.

This morning was an embarrassment. Alicia couldn't handle herself in the slightest, plus, everyone in school saw and are now wondering if the Pretty Committee can really handle being on top junior year with this new announcement and new school coming into their halls. The unfortunately beautiful girl made it so much harder for Massie, and Massie would make sure she knew that.

"_I won't stay a secret forever, Massie. But for now, I'll take your word for it if you tell me how long you need."_

Massie paused, contemplating for a minute before answering._ "Two months. You and I both know that we can't throw away our hard work in our own social stratusphere unless it's worth it. So, let's make sure we can last that long before we create some chaos, kay?"_

"_Alright. And until then?"_

"_Until then, we'll be fucking in this supply closet during ninth period." _She in turn whispered in his ear, kissing below his ear and down his neck as he contemplated her proposal.

"_Deal. But does that mean I can't take you out on a real date?"_

"_You can, you just haven't asked yet."_

Derrick rolled his golden eyes and even in the dark of the closet, Massie still thought they were superiorly bright and beautiful. _"Massie Block, can I, The Derrick Harrington, take you out on a date this saturday?"_

The female alpha paused, turning her head up to look Derrick in the eyes. He could feel himself melting in the heat of her amber eyes, and understood why most people at this school listened and followed what she told them to do. She was scary as fuck sometimes, extremely attractive but extremely scary.

"_I'll accept."_


End file.
